chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrobelus Kest
Name: Astrobelus Kest *'Occupation:' Cardinal Magnus Sectorum *'Status:' Leads the High Synod of Sector Deus - the highest Ecclesiarchy authority in the Sector - from Saint Evangelion's Cathedral on Tachion Primaris *'Background:' Astrobelus Kest was born in a very wealthy and influential noble family, however as he was the youngest son he understood that he would never be able to realise his ambitions as a noble. In his early years he commanded an Imperial Guard regiment, but because of his thirst for glory and youthful inexperience the regiment was decimated during the First Ionian Crusade. He then turned towards the matters of spirit and half-begged, half-threatened his father into buying him a Bishop's position in the Ecclesiarchy. Once his father gave in, Astrobelus seemed to have found his calling. He quickly rose to power within Adeptus Ministorium and managed to become Arch-Cardinal in 290.M41, just before the beginning of Third Ionian Crusade. He wanted to show the Sector what kind of Cardinal he was, so he petitioned the inquisition for permission to condemn three heretical worlds to exterminatus, accepting no surrender. Because of this his words "this shall be a march of faith and blood" are remembered to this day with reverent fear. This earned him a lot of respect from Iron Monks faction within Ecclesiarchy and they chose him to lead them. However he is also greatly respected by the people because of his efforts to decrease poverty in Tachion Primaris and other Hive Worlds. Unlike most of the priests hailing from noble families Astrobelus Kest never turned away from the common man, and in many places almhouses and shelters are called 'astrobela' to honour him. *'Recent history:He seems to despise the Ghosts of Retribution for their alliance with Nestorian Learners, a group of technomages from Nestorium that Kest believes to be borderline heretics. *'Motivation:' Helping the poor, destroying heretics and strenghtening the Ministorium. *'Affiliation:' Ecclesiarchy, Iron Monks *'Assets: 'Ecclesiarchal resources in Sector Deus, military forces from Order of Bloody Tears History with the Ghosts of Retribution In 339.M41 Astrobelus Kest offered the Ghosts of Retribution an alliance with the Iron Monks instead of Nestorium. Chapter Master declined. The Betrayal at Varda occurred immediately afterwards. In 351.M41 Haran Dreifus was captured and interrogated by the Ghosts of Retribution, and under torture stated the following: ''Kest! Astrobelus Kest! Please, just stop it, please... No! No, I am not lying..! When you declined his offer of alliance, he made up his mind. We have known for some years, from our spy Clarus, who once served in your Chapter, that you dabble in techno-heresy and court Nestorian Learners... However when you turned away our hand of friendship, only one course of action was left! We had to strike first! We had to! Astrobelus realised that there was no way to gather enough support for a popular crusade against you even despite of the negative works which Fidorius Pax was writing about you... So that's why it had to be me and our most loyal militias who had to take matters into our hands! We knew that we had no chance to win the battle, but it proved enough at the time to make you bleed, to weaken your planet and to distract your attention from a few killings that happened in the same year on Tachion Primaris, allowing Iron Monks to dominate the Ecclesiarchy for at least another generation... We wanted to be your friends, but you chose those mechanical freaks over us and betrayed humanity... That's the reason all of this happened. And it will happen again. Oh yes it will, unless you will change your heretical ways... Following the coup against Sector Lord Larion Ursus in 359.M41 he was questioned about what he thought of Astrobelus Kest. Of the Arch-Cardinal, Ursus had this to say: He's a smart, resourceful and ruthless opponent. At times we have been allies, at others time we fought, but I believe that despite everything the man has Imperial interests at heart, even if he has his own way of going about them. Though I think he might harbour a grudge against Space Marines for some reason... Category:Ecclesiarchy Category:Iron Monks